Like you
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Spoiler del séptimo libro... El apenas puede vivir sin sentir que muere extrañando a su otra mitad que a muerto y nunca mas volverá.


**Nota: **Se que no es el mejor fic que tal vez he escrito en mi vida pero sentí que George y Fred se merecían algo, pues la muerte de Fred me a puesto muy triste. Y eso por no hablar de la muerte de cierto personaje que era mi favorito.

**Like you**

Y aquí estoy mirando tu tumba sin realmente verla como ya hace un año atrás cuando no podía creer que el cuerpo que contenía ese féretro trasportado bajo tierra fuera el tuyo.

Fuera el mió. Por que eso éramos tú y yo. Uno solo, dos mitades de una misma cosa. El que tú te fueras fue arrancarme una mitad.

Y ya hace un año que me abandonaste. ¿Por qué tu¿Por que de todas las bajas de esta maldita guerra tu tuviste que ser una?¿por qué tu mi amado hermano¿Mi amada mitad?

Estoy tan solo sin ti, tan incompleto sin ti, que no entiendo que hago vivo, cuando siento que he muerto desde el mismo momento en que tus ojos se cerraron para siempre. Desde el mismo momento que tus picaros y traviesos ojos dejaron de brillar.

Ni siquiera las bromas ahora tienen buen sabor.

_Mantente bajo..._

_Suave, oscuro y sin sueños_

_Lejos a través de mis pesadillas y soledad_

Todos me llaman, todos me hablan, pero sin ti Fred, solo oigo a medias, solo respondo a medias, solo vivo a medias.

Es un suplicio el estar sin ti. Nacimos juntos, crecimos juntos, caminamos juntos, dormimos juntos, sonreímos juntos, vivimos juntos y siempre pensamos que moriríamos juntos, pero la realidad fue muy distinta.

Vivimos juntos si... Pero solo durante 19 años, solo un pequeño suspiro que se extinguió demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Por que vivimos juntos... Pero no morimos juntos como siempre creímos, como siempre estuvimos seguros.

Aunque tal vez no hayamos estado equivocados en nuestro pensar Fred. Por que la verdad solo sigo vivo desde el día de tu muerte, por que los médicos dicen que respiro, por que la gente ve que me muevo, pero todo es mecánico. En realidad no siento, no respiro, no vivo.

Yo era tu y tu eras yo, sin uno no existe el otro y a la inversa.

_Me odio_

_Por respirar sin ti_

_No quiero sentir más sin ti_

_Lamentándome por ti_

No estoy lamentándome por ti

Nada real, el amor no puede deshacer

Y a pesar de que haya podido perder mi rumbo

Todos los caminos me llevan directo a ti

No importa cuantas veces diga que seguiré viviendo todos los caminos me traen una y otra vez, una y otra vez a este cementerio donde yaces tu, o mejor dicho tus restos.

Tu cuerpo antaño idéntico al mío. Mirarnos era como mirarnos reflejados en un espejo. La misma sonrisa traviesa, las mismas ideas que ponían los pelos de punta a madre, los mismos ojos que siempre planeaban una nueva trastada que hacer.

_Anhelo estar como tú_

_Yacer frío en el suelo como tú_

_Aureola..._

_Pared cegadora entre nosotros_

_Desamor_

_Ándate y déjanos solos de nuevo_

Mi dulce y egoísta Fred, mi dulce y egoísta gemelo ¿por qué te fuiste antes que yo? No, no me digas nada de por que fueron resultados de la batalla, bajas necesarias por la paz, que toda esa mierda la entiende mi cabeza, pero a mi corazón no le entra.

Mi corazón no entiende por que te fuiste, por que no estas ya y muy en el fondo yo tampoco puedo hacerlo.

Daría mi alma por yacer muerto y tan frío como tú en tu cama eterna de madera cubierta de tierra.

Me pregunto si me veras desde el cielo... Me pregunto que pensaras cuando desde el cielo me miras y vez que al irte, cometiste un grave error al dejarme aquí, pues solo dejaste una mitad incompleta condenada a morir de pena lentamente.

_Funcionando, atormentados, algún lugar fuera de ahí_

_Creo que nuestro amor puede vernos a través de la muerte_

_Anhelo estar como tú_

_Yacer frío en el suelo como tú_

Cae la noche y un amable guardia me dice que tengo que salir del cementerio. Pero no quiero hacerlo, aquí esta tu cuerpo, no me gusta estar lejos de tu cuerpo, a mas de un año aun no me acostumbro a estar sin el mi adorado hermano gemelo.

_Hay espacio dentro para dos y no estoy lamentándome por ti_

_Estoy viniendo por ti_

Llego a mi casa... A nuestra casa, por que en cada rincón que miro aun están tus cosas, como si nunca te hubieses ido.

Como si macabramente esperara a que regresaras.

Creo que muy en el fondo e inconscientemente lo hago. Creo que soy incapaz de resignarme al hecho de que estoy solo ahora sin ti. Creo que aun sigo esperando a que vuelvas a que tu muerte no sea más que una mala broma que me hayas jugado.

Y aunque se que no pasara me aferro a esa leve y vana esperanza, la necesito para no estar realmente solo.

_No estas solo_

_No importa que te dijeron, no estás solo_

Hoy me estaba afeitando y me quede mirando la navaja con ideas locas rondando mi mente. Seria tan tentador... Solo un pequeño corte un ratito de dolor y entumecimiento y luego estaría a tu lado para siempre, eternamente.

Si eternamente, por que en la muerte nadie nos podría separar nunca más. Y creo escuchar tu voz como un susurro lejano y me estremezco, seria tan fácil unirme contigo en la eternidad, pero se muy en el fondo que si lo hago te molestaras conmigo.

Es tan injusto. No hay derecho a que te enojes conmigo por abandonar este mundo, cuando tú mismo lo abandonaste, egoísta.

Me pongo el pijama pero en vez de dormir en mi cama lo hago en la tuya hace más de un año que lo hago y es la única paz que tengo. Dormir en tu cama es como volver a estar contigo, puedo sentir tu olor y tu esencia ahí.

Siento que nuevamente estas a mí lado y mientras me duermo es como si estuvieras ahí y nunca mas te fueras a ir.

Solo para levantarme al otro día en una nueva mañana y ver la realidad... Tú ya no estas. Tú ya más nunca estarás.

_Estaré a tu lado para siempre y más_

_Anhelo estar como tú, hermanito_

_Yacer frío en el suelo como tú lo hiciste_

La tienda de bromas me arranca una sonrisa, solo sigo con esto por ti, por tu deseo de que todos fuéramos pequeños merodeadores como lo eran nuestros héroes.

Que irónico tu estas tan muerto como nuestros héroes ahora. ¿Es que acaso yo fui el único que quedo?

No es justo, en el fondo de mi corazón desearía que aun hubiera un mortifago vivo por ahí ávido de venganza que al verme por la calle me matara, para así poder estar a tu lado, en esa eternidad que no tiene fin Fred.

_Hay espacio para dos y no estoy lamentándome por ti_

_Y mientras yacemos en silenciosa bendición_

_Yo sé que me recuerdas_

Pero todo son fantasías, tengo que vivir, lo tengo que hacerlo por ti, mi adorado Fred, por que cuando esta guerra comenzó aun recuerdo tus palabras:

-Si me llegara a pasar algo George, prométeme que seguirás viviendo por ambos.

-Lo haré Fred, pero si es a mí a quien le pasa algo, tu tendrás que vivir por ambos.

-Lo haré George.

Esa fue nuestra promesa y la cumpliré aunque cada día sin ti sea una tortura, aunque día a día sienta que muero sin tu presencia.

Aun no se muy bien como, pero se que lograre vivir por ambos. Cumplir mis sueños y los tuyos también.

_Anhelo ser como tú_

_Yacer frío en el suelo como tú_

_Ahí hay espacio para dos y no me estoy lamentando por ti_

_Estoy viniendo por ti..._

**Fin**

En cursiva una letra de Evanencese y los personajes son de JK ^^


End file.
